Las piernas de Tsuki
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Una conversacion casual sobre chicas y sus cuerpos llevo a la conclusion de que las piernas son lo mejor. Lo que no estaba en sus planes es que las piernas de Tsuki aparecieran en escena. Ahora no podian quitarse la idea de la cabeza. 'Podían fantasear lo que sea y cuanto quieran con esas piernas, pero ellas le pertenecían'. ADV (TsukiYama o... YamaTsuki?)


_Por culpa de un par de fans se me ocurrió hacer esto. Se lo dedico a mi novia y su fetiche por las piernas hahaha (que todos se enteren(?)). Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Las piernas de Tsuki**

Todos en su equipo lo habían notado pero nadie alzaría la voz. No había tal valiente que dijera eso y menos por que no había necesidad de aclarar el punto o siquiera hablar del tema, quien lo dijera seria victima de burlas y ataques por el resto del equipo quien, en defensa de su hombría, fingiría no haber notado tal detalle aunque ¡Era tan imposible de ignorar! Miradas indiscretas, algunas más directas fijas a ese punto. 'Si tan solo fuera una chica' pensaba Tanaka un poco decepcionado en medio de la practica sin notar que un balón volaba con fiereza directamente a su rostro.

-Tanaka-senpai –grito Hinata a socorrer al chico mientras Daichii suspiraba.

-Hoy están muy distraídos. –les decía el capitán. Todos (o la gran mayoría) tenían un motivo, un doble motivo: las piernas de Tsuki.

Todo hubiese sido mejor si no hubiera sido por que a Tanaka se le ocurrió hablar de señoritas. Empezaron a charlar sobre si están bien con poco o mucho pecho, sobre retaguardias, ojos, sonrisa y demás muy al estilo de los cuervos entre discusiones y reprimendas de lenguaje pero la bomba se desato cuando todos llegaron a una conclusión: las piernas largas son lo mejor. Y es que podía estar plana pero si tenía un buen par de piernas estaba bien. Tal vez por ser jugadores de volley consideraron eso importante pero nadie considero el factor sorpresa o lo que desencadenaría que Tsuki se parase frente a ellos con el short deportivo.

Esas piernas descubiertas en su mayoría excepto por las rodilleras deportivas que le tapaban las mismas. A simple vista eran firmes, de apariencia suave y carentes de bello. Eran largas, muy largas y delgadas hasta el short que por decencia no permitía ver más pero por tortura era demasiado corto. Tal vez de ahí para arriba Tsuki era un hombre pero esas piernas eran un desperdicio como para no pertenecer a una mujer. Este alzo una ceja e ignoro sus miradas partiendo a lado de Yamaguchi que tampoco entendía la actitud de sus compañeros. Y así fue todo el maldito entrenamiento. Para mala suerte de los chicos Tsuki era quien pasaba mayor tiempo al frente, pegado a la red cubriendo los tiros por lo cual tenían una vista a ese par de extremidades perfecta,

Era una tortura, ninguno tenía esas preferencias pero el rubio tenía la culpa por haberse paseado frente a ellos de esa manera que, a pesar de ser la más normal, después de esa conversación parecía un andar hasta vulgar y provocativo. Esa manera en la que se inclinaba para acomodar sus zapatos y sus rodilleras, como golpeaba un par de veces las mismas piernas con las manos abiertas dejando leves marcas en ellas hizo que alguno imaginara lo genial que sería presionarlas con los dedos, morder de ellas. Aquellas ideas estaban varias rayitas por encima de lo permitido pero ¿Cómo podían no imaginar esas cosas cuando el chico saltaba por encima de la red? Debía ser un pecado.

Yamaguchi lo había notado después de un rato, había visto como sus compañeros de equipo miraban a Tsuki.(SU Tsuki). Como esas obvias miradas se dirigían a sus piernas, no importa cuánto hubiese hecho sabia que ese día llegaría…el día en que todos notaran lo hermosas de las piernas del chico de lentes.

Había terminado el entrenamiento, fin de la tortura. Tsuki se sentó en las gradas cansado, se había esforzado mucho. Flexiono las piernas frente a él y sintió una toalla en el rostro.

-Gracias…-le dijo a Yamaguchi. Este sonrió como respuesta. Sus compañeros de equipo pasaron a lado de donde ellos estaban camino a los vestidores y cruzaron mirada con Yamaguchi. Mientras Tsuki se secaba el rostro hizo su movimiento, delicado y muy claro paseo dos dedos por la pierna del rubio quien no pareció notar del todo el tacto (o posiblemente estaba acostumbrado a el que no le pareció extraño). Yamaguchi sonrió retador a sus compañeros y con la mirada dio una declaración de guerra: podían fantasear lo que sea y cuanto quieran con esas piernas, pero ellas le pertenecían. Todo Tsuki era suyo.

Tragaron seco, entendieron la mirada y nunca vieron a Yamaguchi tan serio. Partieron del lugar vencidos sin haber peleado y el otro estuvo complacido con sus acciones. Tsuki termino de secar su rostro y cuello para entregarle la toalla. Un baño y directo a casa, ni siquiera sospechaba que entre sus compañeros hubo una guerra campal por culpa de ese par de piernas que se cargaba y que ahora le pertenecían a su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Eh, Yamaguchi es un posesivo. Nadie se lo imaginaba uh. Espero que les gustase, hace falta mas de estos dos._

**-Yisus**


End file.
